Buttons and Badges
by Agent Dragicorn
Summary: [NozoEli] Getting a button of a school uniform from a graduating senior had always been a thing in Japan. But not in Russia.


**Author's Note**

**With regards to the summary, actually idk whether it's a real thing. I've just seen it in mangas. So if it isn't, then I'm sorry oops.**

**A little PSA about Nova Private Academy:**

**I'm kinda stuck, sort of, because I can't seem to get the girls' interactions done properly (especially NicoMaki because I feel like there's so much pressure to write them well :/). Also, with my upcoming exams, I don't really have much time to write a quality chapter for it. So I'm really super sorry about the mega delay, but I have no idea when the next chapter will be done. I'll try to get one out soon before my exams actually start but after that, it'll be a month of nothing at all because I really needa study. **

**Also (if you're still here), I'm actually doing a little project to help me better my writing with regards to other pairings apart from NozoEli. Not that my NozoEli writing is great (because seriously it's so lacking) but the others are even worse, IMO. Soooooo I'm accepting prompts for other pairings! Just send me a pairing, state whether it's platonic or romantic (I may change this on my own), give me the situation (you can completely spell it out or just be like eg. Halloween!AU) and I'll write a short thing (which I may post here or just on Tumblr). These things will be written whenever I have the time or stuff but they'll probably be slow too since I'll most likely have difficulties writing them cos I'll be trying new stuff maybe.**

**Alright enough rambling, here's a little fic that's been on my mind for a while.**

* * *

><p>"A-Ayase-senpai!"<p>

Both Eli and Nozomi turned around to face the source of that voice. In front of the two of them was a nervous looking second year, both hands fiddling with her ribbon nervously. A few other girls stood behind her, looking between the three of them expectantly. Eli let out a noise of acknowledgement and cocked her head to the right slightly, a sign for the girl to explain why she had called out to her. The girl's friends whispered words of encouragement while she nervously fiddled with her ribbon even more, mentally psyching herself.

"S-since you're graduating now... May I please have your badge?" She bowed in request, rushing out the last part of her sentence.

Eli barely managed to comprehend what the girl was requesting for, but when she did decipher her words, she was confused. Why would anyone want her school badge? It was easily replaceable since the school bookshop sold it and every student was required to have their school badge. She gave the girl a quizzical look, then turned to Nozomi to see if she too was befuddled by the strange request.

To her surprise, Nozomi just had a blank look on her face. To others, it may have seemed that the purple haired girl was apathetic to what was happening now, but Eli knew otherwise. Something about this scene had made Nozomi upset and Eli felt dread slowly settle in her. Uneasily, she turned back to the girl, only to see hopeful eyes slowly lose their light due to Eli's lack of response.

"I... I guess it's no good, huh? Sorry for the sudden request, Ayase-senpai," the girl hurriedly apologised, bowing deeply, but not before Eli saw disappointment in her features.

"No, no, you can have it. Just... I guess I wasn't expecting anyone to want my badge," Eli felt bad and replied as she removed her blazer to take her badge off her school shirt.

She still didn't understand the significance of giving her school badge away. Figuring that Nozomi couldn't possibly be upset about her giving a random item away, she didn't read too much into her darkening expression and gave the badge to the delighted second year. The other girl, overwhelmed with joy, impulsively pulled Eli into a hug while thanking her profusely. Surprised by the sudden change in the girl's character and attitude, Eli let herself be pulled into the girl's embrace, stunned. Luckily for both the second year and her, the younger girl pulled away just as suddenly, embarrassed by her rash action. Eli chanced a glance at Nozomi and felt an ominous shiver run down her spine. With the expression on Nozomi's face, the second year would be lucky to make it back to her classroom alive. Seemingly noticing this too, she quickly thanked Eli once more before evacuating with her classmates, gushing over the tiny piece of metal.

Eli looked over to Nozomi, her worry intensifying upon seeing her dark expression. Nozomi looked at the now empty spot on Eli's school shirt, just right above her heart. Her face darkened even more.

"Well... That was a weird request, huh?" Eli laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

Nozomi stared at her in disbelief, trying to see if she was trying to be funny or just genuinely that dense. One look at her and she knew it was the latter.

"...Eli-chi, you're so dumb," Nozomi muttered and turned away, walking towards their clubroom.

She didn't even wait for Eli to catch up to her. Eli stood at the same spot in confusion for a while, before speed walking to catch up to Nozomi (she was the ex-Student Council President, after all. No running in the hallways).

"Wait, Nozomi, what did I do wrong?" Eli asked quizzically as she grabbed Nozomi's hand, stopping the girl's power walk.

Nozomi knew she shouldn't be upset with Eli. She didn't understand what had just happened, after all. But Nozomi understood the significance of Eli giving her badge to that girl and it hurt. Even if Eli had no intention to and would definitely not have done so if she had understood.

Or would she?

Despite the two of them having become a couple a few months ago, Nozomi still couldn't believe that her feelings were reciprocated. She would constantly doubt Eli's feelings for her, not because the other girl was not a good girlfriend but simply because Nozomi couldn't get used to the idea that someone would actually choose to stick with her. There was never anyone permanent in her life prior to high school. Even her parents, who she had followed around her whole life, had hardly spent time with her because of their hectic work schedules. Despite knowing that Eli loved her, she still couldn't help but doubt that the girl would stay with her.

Nozomi's insecurity was only heightened by that incident just a while ago. Eli could easily get any other person she wanted. That girl was, after all, definitely not short of admirers. With so many people out there, why would Eli stick with the imperfect her?

Sensing Nozomi's growing distress, Eli felt a huge need to comfort her. She grabbed onto Nozomi's hands, capturing her attention. Stormy green eyes looked into her own clear blue ones and Eli felt a pang at seeing her girlfriend distraught. When she realised that she was probably the one causing that, she felt even worse.

"What's wrong? You know that I love you, right?" Eli asked sincerely.

Nozomi felt her heart and worries melt upon seeing Eli's earnest expression. Seeing the love in the other girl's eyes, Nozomi doubts weakened. At least she was certain of Eli's feelings for her, but the nagging possibility that Eli could leave her was still there.

"It's just... There's a significance in giving away your badge, you know? Usually it's a button but since we wear our school badge on the left, it works too. When a senior graduates, admirers would usually ask for the second button since it's the closest to their heart. I guess she wanted the item closest to your heart," Nozomi laughed lightly, trying to play off her slight jealousy.

Eli saw through the slightly forced laughter that Nozomi was giving. Upon hearing Nozomi's explanation, she completely understood what she had been feeling. She knew that the other girl was still insecure about her promise to stay with Nozomi, understanding that the scar from her past could not fade so easily. It pained her to know that Nozomi was still worried about that, but what hurt even more was knowing that she had unintentionally fuelled the insecurities.

Eli pulled Nozomi into her embrace, taking the other girl by surprise. Not just because she was not expecting a hug at that moment but also because Eli had always been reserved about public displays of affection. Here they were, in the middle of a hallway, with Eli's arms around Nozomi, possessive yet comforting.

"Eli-chi, what... People are looking!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise," Eli apologised, referring to the earlier incident.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know, after all," Nozomi laughed, really meaning her words.

How could she be upset when she was in the arms of her usually reserved girlfriend? Eli broke their embrace (much to both of their disappointments) but kept her hands on Nozomi's arms, looking comfortingly at her.

"Well, if it's any consolation, that girl didn't get the thing closest to my heart," a cheeky smile slowly growing on Eli's face.

Nozomi cocked her head slightly, not understanding. The badge was literally on top of her heart; how much closer can something get?

"Because I have her with me now," Eli finished with a cheesy grin and pecked Nozomi on the cheek. "Now come on, the others are waiting for us!"

Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand and led her towards the clubroom. Nozomi flushed red at her words and actions, taken aback by the sudden boldness Eli displayed. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde, even if it was just her back.

Maybe she didn't really need to worry, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So I hoped y'all enjoyed that! All reviews, criticism (constructive ones please) and feedback would be greatly appreciated ^^ Thank you for reading this! To everyone that commented on my previous works and I haven't replied, please know that I greatly appreciate them, and thank you for the support! ^^**


End file.
